


【深呼晰】楼阁上灯

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: AU/PWP, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: 梨园AU/PWP,霸王别姬paro（？）有路人暗示。





	【深呼晰】楼阁上灯

**Author's Note:**

> 梨园AU/PWP,  
霸王别姬paro（？）  
有路人暗示。

他师弟就坐在他身前，表情迷蒙着，眼睛带着水汽，咬着的嘴唇也分外鲜妍。

王晰冷哼一声，想要背过脸，周深忽而笑了。他叫他，声音不再清脆，显得暧昧又娇气，师哥。

王晰皱眉，闭上眼。背过身迈出腿就可以回家，家中还有娇妻等着。

周深又柔柔道，师哥，你生气了么。

他们唱完《救风尘》，王晰囫囵卸了妆，想来周深也是，脸没抹干净，他仍然是那个巧笑倩兮的赵盼儿。周深痴痴笑起来，直视着王晰，眼神也跟蜡堵了灯芯似的，蒙了一时半会儿，又噼啪绽出火来。

周深对着他坐在地上，笑得如烛光般摇曳，带着意味不分明的渴。他分开了腿，一丝不挂，一览无余。

王晰捏紧袖子底下的手。这是冤孽，他和周深一起长大，同吃同住，一起练功，感情深厚；明面儿长着周深几岁，可在这件事儿上真正让他体会了躁动不安的，就是这个声音很特别的师弟。

班主对周深很特别，常留周深私下训导，早早的给了周深单间，不让他跟大伙儿睡通铺。王晰一早朦朦胧胧，以为只是这样的嗓子矜贵，奇货可居待价而沽，全然没明白周深看向他的眼神越来越复杂难解，也隐隐和他有了距离。

十八九岁时某个夏夜，他从老家回来，大半夜到了北京，放下行李后热得不想睡，想叫周深一起去街上看灯，走到师弟房门口，却听到了师弟的声音。

那是极为压抑哀艳的一声。王晰太熟悉周深的声音了，不可能听错，但他没从听周深这么叫过。那一声里，连痛苦都朦胧了，初听只觉哀切，在耳中回响了一番，又觉出了欲望。

王晰止步在周深房前，着了魔似的站住，不敢逼近一步。

房里有一盏极暗的油灯，勾不出什么影子。月沉星稀，王晰站得一身是汗，没敢做声。房内有细碎的响动，低沉的呵斥，听不见内容，忽地周深又像憋不住似的叫了出来。王晰听得喉咙发紧，他觉得师弟好像很难受，可这声音脆弱又精美，带着嗓子眼里细细碎碎抽出的气，夜里听到，一步挪动不得。

直到房里的响动完全平息，王晰才拖着身子回到屋里，早忘了什么看灯不看灯。他去打水冲澡，茅房的隔间里把手伸到自己裤子里头。这是他第一次明确的想着周深给自己套弄，之前想过么？忘了，师弟还太小了。

画面里他想不出该拿他怎样，但师弟真是不祥，像清晰而无底的魔障。

王晰带着这个魔障般的念想过了好几年。那夜之后他渐渐懂得了班主和周深的关系，能在演出之后避开气氛暧昧的场合。有时他觉得自己误读了抽身离场时周深抛过来的眼神，可这样几次之后，周深也就不再看他，好像台上两人唱过的情浓意艳，都只是做戏而已。婊子无情，戏子无义，周深无情无义。

24岁时王晰成亲，满面春光站在新娘旁边接受众人祝贺，咧嘴笑着，拱手感谢熟识亲友的抬爱。周深来得晚，长衫光溜，笑容得体，步子款款；他送了新娘好重的礼，重到拆开的一刻，媒人惊叫出声。四下里议论纷纷，暧昧地交头接耳，不愧是这时下最红的青衣，出手阔绰，怕都是武陵少年的缠头。

这样排场的周老板，一掷千金也就听个响，唯骄矜的人最痛快。

王晰也有些诧异，但控制得很快。他谢过周深，侧过身将他引入房内。

那晚周深没留多时，也没参与和众人一起闹新人，早早便走了。几日后回到戏班子里，王晰试探性地问过周深，他只淡淡说，晚上不太舒服，就不扫师兄的兴了。那时王晰新婚燕尔，温柔乡里终有了个正确的亢奋处，心神从周深身上分出来许多，也就不再在意。

时至今日他自然知道十九岁的夏夜里听到的是什么，也看明白了台下前排落座的体面人们落在周深身上别有用心的眼神。周深似乎一夜之间就成熟了，没有过度，没有流露出任何挣扎的痕迹。他能把事情处理得淡然，面上敷着一层薄薄的膜，像新鲜敲开的鸡蛋；王晰不愿意用手指戳破。

王晰叹了口气，低下头，凝神看着他。

周深腿间淋漓着，眼神也飘忽。他蹙着眉，状甚痛苦，睫毛在油灯下投出忽闪的阴影；整个人已经瘫软，一开口更是流泻一地的柔糜。师哥……

王晰知道班主在他上台前弄过。怎么弄的不知道，王晰想象不出，但周深身上有馥郁的香，凑近时闻到了。于是今天的赵盼儿没那么游刃有余，声音有点轻微的抖，被周深仓促地掩饰好了。王晰太熟悉他，知道不对劲，主动帮他解围。错身而过时气味似曾相识，他在周深身上闻到过，又想不起什么时候。

眼眸里的泪和腿间的水都亮晶晶的，紫胀的前端颤悠悠吐着液珠；混沌的低吟里这一点清亮就更加难以忽略。王晰觉得自己的心突然被揪得很紧，像一把小木锤敲到关节上松了骨，沿着脊柱向下迅速爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。他鬼使神差地向前，伸出右脚，鞋尖落在臀股的软肉上。

周深呻吟了一声，仰起脸看着他。哥……

他没有避开，也没有挣动，就势把腿分得更开了些。没了裤子，戏服下摆映着，腿就分外苍白。王晰站在他面前，轻轻抬腿，隔着鞋理应没有触感，又觉得足尖好热。

鞋头是特制的。练功的布鞋大多长出一截方扁的头，王晰脚上这双太旧，两头磨得棱角全无，单单长出一段囫囵的形状，里面用作支撑的金属已经变形，包缠着匝得死硬的浆纸，外面的白布也磨得发灰。

鞋尖从臀瓣上擦过，带出灼伤般的呻吟。周深仰着脸看他，嘴上胭脂没全洗掉，渗在唇缝里，被脸上残留的白衬得惊心动魄。

王晰低吟了一声，足底踩在水渍上，落在他两腿正中。

怎么会站不住呢？站桩是基本功，单腿立定，王晰站几个时辰也易如反掌。少时师傅罚他站，周深就笑嘻嘻过来踢他的腿，欺负他没法走动。

王晰的脸烧得厉害，于是清了清嗓子，抬起头，不再看周深。他的足尖找到臀缝的位置，用力向前顶了顶，陷入了那片泥泞。

周深骤然呻吟出来。看不见脸，王晰只觉得脚尖触碰的那片温软缠绕上来，死了命的贴紧足头的凸起。师弟的声音未免太美，真真冠盖满京华的嗓子，闭上眼也带出满脑子的画面；他年轻的师弟忽然不再清冷了，声音缠着他，女人一样的柔，比女人更缥缈更无骨的纠缠。王晰想起小时候落水，身体被藻荇缠绕的感觉。

分明没有接触，皮肉却如水荇一样缠紧了，声音如一双手，不由分说拽着王晰坠入深渊。王晰硬得发痛，拽紧了周深的头发，用了极大的定力忍着没将他摁倒在地面。他深深吸入一口气，把粗重的鼻息调整得平缓，用鞋头在他身体里厮磨。

周深仰起脸，四壁挂着色彩鲜亮的戏服，挂着门所的楼阁转角处透进光来；周深无数次想过被王晰按在那个转角，少年时想着他的亲吻，懂得人事后又想被他填满。周深不想了，他闭上眼，后仰着身子，用手在身后支撑自己。

不再看了，穴里那截凸起毫无章法地戳弄他，时快时慢，忽轻忽重，弄得他不断呻吟。他往前挪了挪，凑向他的右脚，让他更深一点地埋在他身体里。

他在和他师兄交媾。

和肉茎完全不同的感受。内壁跟着这样的想法收缩，忘乎所以哀吟。睁了眼，瞥眼见王晰始终闭着眼，又觉得凄凉，咬了嘴唇。他怎么这么不要脸。

他自懂得这件事起，日日夜夜颠倒的梦里便是王晰在他身上奋力；这样的心事如何敢说无邪？他逐日约束自己，不敢直视王晰，更不再与他像往日般亲密。懂得人事的孩子，低贱行当里出落得皮囊白腻，刻意不去想自己抬不起头的那些局促，却又在这样的难为情里晓得了，内里的媚骨确实不顾他意志，没羞没臊的伸展。

软膏香腻，脂粉细滑，乌般头发雪个肉，他美得盛炽的年光里。他在开放啊，这样红绡帐底肉身赴梦，师兄有没有一点想要攀折他，索取他，怜惜他然后揉碎他？王晰这样周正，这样低沉，这样温柔，王晰会不会也想？

直至王晰和自己媳妇儿站在一起，笑得灿烂，明晃晃烛光下，周深远远望着。好一对璧人。

他夜夜魂梦里的影子，纠缠在别人身上，反复索要，筋疲力尽。周深夜里醒来，口干舌燥，自己也精疲力尽。

那之后他离王晰又远了些，台上鸳鸯，班子里一度传出他俩不睦，又有些年轻孩子一捧一踩。周深淡淡的不说什么，任凭人说他少年成名傲气到了天上，倒是亲王晰的几个武生骂得难听了些，被王晰听到后一顿好训。

师兄是有女人的。周深想，无时无刻不想。可师兄还是亲着他护着他的。

他的隐秘的所在缠绕着王晰的足尖，涌上去，淹没他，不知廉耻地用手撑着地，抬起腰来，主动含得更深、更密实一些，裹着师兄。师兄是有女人的，女人是什么滋味儿？为什么不能是……

他将自己凑上去，把往常闪避不及的柔软送到王晰鞋头上，蹭在粗粝的布面上。撞得太急，用力太大，激烈的快感让他失了力，腰坠下来。

眼泪来得毫无情由。他师兄不看他。

王晰抓着他的头发，扳正了他的脸。他的脸对着他的腰下，热气和呻吟一起出口。他能感觉到王晰的剑拔弩张，近在咫尺。

酒和药让他难受。险些唱毁了失了颜面，幸亏师兄救了场。戏台子能下得，身体的柔腻却散不得，他只能靠后面被释放被开解，师兄是不是要一并渡他？周深把自己敞开给他，别过了脸，只是低声哭。

他们小时候一起去庙会里看观音，翻了墙躲在神龛后面。王晰指着菩萨，似懂非懂地跟他说戏文——你看，泥塑的菩萨啊，意思就是肉身慈航。

足尖那截东西并不粗长，但又硬又硌，直突突戳得人难受；猛然撞到敏感点上，周深惊叫出来，无处借力，下意识地并起腿，伸手抓住王晰膝盖。王晰强硬地顶开他膝盖，沉着足背，一下一下，反复碾向这处所在，逼他在羞耻里射出来。

王晰只是抬了脚用鞋头的凸起操他，没有碰过前面，甚至没有看过他，可他被王晰这样操出来了。

周深委顿着，大口喘气，慢慢平复着支起自己，用衣服下摆遮住腿间的狼藉。他小心翼翼地抬眼看王晰，又迅速低下头，试探着将脸凑向王晰腰下——绸面的裤子掩不住行迹，那团鼓囊的热意早透过裤子蹭在周深脸上。周深用舌头轻轻舔了舔裤头。

王晰惊醒般向后退了一步，难以名状的恐惧从心里爬起来，扫空了情欲。

你干什么。王晰的声音沉下来，带着一点不易察觉的怒意。

周深被针扎了，猛然抬头。王晰居高临下直视他，上唇微微颤抖。周深张了张嘴，没发出声。

不必了。王晰沉着嗓子；对峙般停滞，师兄缓步退开。周深看着地面，听他脚步，知道他要走，可嗓子紧，说不出话。

我和你不一样。

王晰将一件长袍盖在他腿上，出门前似是叹了口气。

眼泪从鼻腔滑落到喉咙，周深望着他的身影消失在门后，慢慢仰躺在地。

end


End file.
